farthingwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Homeward Bound
Homeward Bound is the twelfth episode of the third series of The Animals of Farthing Wood, and it's the 38th episode overall. Plot Owl is eager to return to White Deer Park with her new mate Hollow, but he doesn't believe that she's well enough to make the long journey back. She attempts to soar high in the clouds, come back and hoot loudly to prove him wrong, but she fails and head dives as all her energy was exhausted after the ascent. To the shock of the other birds though, she still managed the loudest hoot that they've ever heard. This was enough for Hollow and they both start their flight back home. But first they take a rest at the copse and meet the Moth-Eaten Rook who still has an open heart for Owl. While he does want to fly to paradise with her, he has a new responsibility of nurturing a baby chick since all of the other rooks including his wife died in the hurricane. Owl bids him a good farewell, so she and Owl are now off to White Deer Park. Meanwhile, the weasels also return to the park and encounter Dash first. She's excited about this and quickly informs Fox and Vixen about the news. They and the other animals including Whistler gather by the pond to welcome back their old friends. Fox was mostly happy that the weasels returning meant that their quarrel with the rats would be over soon, and Vixen was the most ecstatic about their return. Weasel refuses to help them battle the rats at first, but after Measley convinces her to help, she does after teaching Fido and Cleo how to properly attack a rat using Spike as an example. Hurkel arrives and introduces himself to the weasels and tells them that he has lost Shadow. Shortly after, Mossy comes and informs him that Shadow was alright. She was only taken by The Warden and locked in a cage outside for recuperation. Hurkel worries about her and the weasels go to the cottage with him to rescue her. Measley tries biting the steel wire to free Shadow, but Ginger Cat warns them that the badger is sick and he would get The Warden's dog if they don't stop. The dog turns out to be Rollo, and the weasel kits have a heartwarming reunion with him. He lets them set Shadow free and he's even eager to join the animals back in White Deer Park. Back at the pond Speedy returns and reunites with Whistler again, stating that she wants to see her old friends again. They overhear the white stags nearby battling out for leadership of the herd and flap by to spectate the fights along with the Farthing Wood Foxes and Dash. The animals were cheering for Laird that was first against Butch, whom he easily defeats. The second opponent Jeff was feared to be too strong based on some of the animal's opinions, but Fox had faith that he would succeed. After grueling seconds of ramming antlers, Jeff was subdued as Laird asserted his dominance as the new leader of the white deer herd. The animals congratulate him of the achievement and Laird assures him that they'll be friends just like his grandfather once was. Later that evening, Bully and all of his followers have gathered outside their headquarters to execute the plan tomorrow, where they'll kill all the other inhabitants and take over White Deer Park once and for all. Goofs * When Fido gets licked by Vixen, his ears are missing Category:Series 3 episodes